


Chainsaw

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birds, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Epic Friendship, First Crush, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Ravens, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan tries to flirt with Adam Parrish. You guys probably already know how this is gonna end though.Oneshot/drabble





	Chainsaw

Ronan Lynch was pretty fucking excited. So excited actually that his hands were shaking. Adam didn't seem to notice. Small miracle that was. But either way it didn't matter. They were gonna have a good first date or so help him--

"So," Adam suddenly interrupted his dorky stream of consciousness. "Do you have any pets?"

Ronan paused. Guys like sensitive guys, he remembered. "Uh, yeah actually. I have a bird."

Adam tilted his head. Unusual, but then again so very Ronan. Birds--impressive. Cool. He tried not to blush or look too eager. "A bird? What sort of bird?"

Ronan smirked. "She's a raven."

Ravens were pretty. And really intelligent. "What's her name?"

Wait, guys also liked tough guys, Ronan remembered too. 

"...uh, Chainsaw."

Classic.


End file.
